Blind Date
by Castie-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: Annabeth is forced to go on a blind date with a person she barely knows. After waiting in the place they were supposed to meet up, but she finds herself talking to a complete stranger. She starts bonding with the random person, leaving her scheduled for another date. This time, a better one. Rated K for minor cursing, but nothing so serious, your mom has to shield your eyes.


I couldn't see any other way out of this mess. Piper had surrounded me, cradling boxes of eyeshadow and different types of lipsticks. Silena was right behind her, a jewelry box in one hand and multiple dresses in the other.

I spit out the hot chocolate I was drinking and exclaimed, "No!" The saddest part, that was a really good hot chocolate.

"C'mon, it will be fun!" Silena coaxed, "You'll look beautiful!"

I glanced up at Piper, tilting my head and putting on my "puppy eyes". "Please Piper!", I exclaimed. I knew she couldn't resist it, she tried looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Fin-" Piper started saying until Silena cut in, "No, we're doing this.", handing Piper an eyeliner stick.

"But-but.." I said, tilting my head even more, giving it a little more effect.

"Save it for the bedroom." Silena snapped, taking out her brushes.

I sighed, giving up on the "puppy eyes", "Piper, I thought you hated makeup."

"I hate whenever I have to wear it, not when I could put it on you." She replied, applying eyeliner around my eyes.

"Ugh, why?" I exclaimed, moving my head.

"Stop that!" Silena yelled, that little movement caused her to mess up outlining my lips.

"Why?" I asked again, this time trying to stay perfectly still.

"Here, get into this dress." Piper said after putting on the last touches with the mascara.

I groaned, getting up from my seat. I headed to the bathroom, only to change into a tight fitting dress.

"Uh, Piper?" I asked, getting out of the bathroom. I frowned at the selection, it was a bright orange polka dotted dress.

"Yuck.", Silena grumbled, handing me another dress. It was a grey pencil dress with a laced collar.

"I will not get dressed," I ordered, raising my eyebrows, _this is really suspicious,_ "until someone cares to explain why."

"You know I get all tingly when you take control like that." A voice exclaimed in the doorway.

I turned to face Thalia smirking. She asked, "You are gonna wear that to your date?"

"No, not thi- Wait, date?"

"Yeah, you're going on a blind date." She said like it was obvious.

"Blind date? When did I sign up for this?"

"Ever since you became our friend." Silena said, bringing me a pair of black high heels.

"With who?" I asked, taking the shoes but not putting it on.

"That's why it's called a blind date." Thalia said sarcastically, "It takes to fun out of it if I tell you who it is."

I groaned, "You guys know how I feel about dates." I had some encounters with my other dates, and let's just say I swore to never date again. I shook off the memories of my former ex-boyfriend with ice cream, I don't want another experience like that again.

"If it's about Luke," Silena started to say, getting weary of saying his name in front of me.

"It's not." I claimed, lying to them and myself. It obviously about Luke, he was the person who introduced me to the world of dating and showed me to the exit.

Piper put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Annabeth, I think it's time you move on. You are already 18, it's time."

What happens if I don't want to? What happens if I like being alone without worrying about cheating boyfriends? Boyfriends can never be perfect, either they destroy you with heartbreak or heartache. I wanted to scream "No!" on the top of my lungs, but it came out as "Fine." Now there's no going back, it's done.

Silena squealed and clapped her hands. "Sweet!", She exclaimed.

"So, where do I meet the guy?" I asked after getting changed into the pencil skirt.

"At the Bluebird's cafe." Thalia answered.

"Have you seen the guy? What happens if he is a perv or worse a serial killer? That's the disadvantage of blind dating." I asked.

"It's my cousin, you dipshit." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Your cousin? Hannah? Sorry but I am not-"

"Not her! It's a boy, you haven't meet him yet." Thalia said, grinning. "You're gonna love him, just yesterday Per- I am giving too much details."

"So, at the Bluebird cafe, see you later." I said, waving and walking to the doorway.

"Want me to take you there and introduce him to you?" Thalia offered.

"Rather not," I declined, "and don't you guys dare follow me."

They raised their hands in surrender and said, "Fine."

I took my belongings and rushed down the stairs. I took out my iPhone and clicked camera, taking out the makeup remover I smuggled. I quickly wiped off all the makeup, it will just make me look more desperate. I was kinda curious on how the guy looked like. Thalia almost slipped his name, Perry, or something.

I got to the Bluebird cafe in hopes of finding Perry Grace, which I assume he inherits Thalia's last name. Maybe he doesn't, maybe his last name is Johnson. I frowned, I am getting too worked up over a guy named Perry Johnson.

I sat down in an empty seat next to doorway. I scanned the room, looking for anyone with features like Thalia, that's if Perry looks like her. He could be adopted. He could have spiky hair like her with multiple strand dyed the color of the rainbow. Maybe he listens to punk rock, and wears eyeliner. Yuck, those people were never my type. Or he could be a book nerd, his hair pushed back and teeth with braces. Those people are not my type too. I guess I like my boys innocent, but not too innocent and bad, but not all bad ass. That's how you could describe Luke, he was charming and total rebel, but the closer you are to him, the more you see he isn't that bad. _Stop_ , I thought, _you promised not to think about him again_. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and waited patiently for whomever my blind date is.

After waiting 10 minutes, I gave up. I can't wait anymore. I sent Thalia a text; **Where is the guy?** She replied back with; **He is comin sheesh lady wait for once smh**

I groaned, my stomach started grumbling. I didn't finish my hot chocolate, so I decided to get myself a drink. I got up, bringing my purse along too. I stood at the line for a good 5 minutes before heading back with a latte in my hand. I didn't realize how busy the cafe was.

I got back to my table with a frown. Seating exactly where I just sat down was another person. He looked like he was in his late teens, talking to someone on his phone.

I cleared my throat, but he didn't seem to hear me. I looked around, trying to find another seat but the cafe was jammed full. Some freaking kid was having his birthday party in the middle of a cafe! Doesn't his parents know about ChuckyCheese or something?

With no other choice, I sat down right in front of the guy. He looked up, confusion written all over his green eyes. He had raven hair that never seemed to stay put.

"Bye Pinecone face." He said, ending his call.

Before he could say anything I quickly stated, "That was my seat."

He looked down and back at me, "But it isn't now. Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"But it was mine! Look kid, I don't have time for your immaturity. I am waiting for someone."

"Well, so am I. Now, if you could please get up and move-" He started to say but I cut in.

"To where? This place is crowded like hell."

"I don't care if you go to Mars or the next galaxy, but move." He claimed.

I crossed my arms and said stubbornly, "No."

"Guess you're stuck with me." He said, gesturing to the waitress.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked, smiling down at him. It was really obvious she was trying way too hard to flatter him. She looked rather old, like age 31 old, with face caked with makeup. She readjusted her top and frowned at me.

"I'll have a hamburger," He said, "and some french fries along with some blue cherry coke."

"Great selection, hon." She said, blinding him with her smile while giving me her deadliest glare.

"What can I get you?" She said, putting on the fakest smile yet. Well, she didn't earn her tip from me.

"Nothing," I said. "Yet."

The guy looked back at his phone, probably talking to whoever is "Pinecone face." _Who's nickname is Pinecone face,_ I thought _, I really want to know the origin of that name._

I looked down at my phone too, trying to look busy. I didn't want to get up, people were shoving and pushing trying to get their meals. Unfortunately, no one was texting me and I deleted all my games because of storage reasons. Giving up, I glanced back at _green eyes_ over there.

He was glancing down, literally laughing his ass off. His eyes sparkled with amusement, and that's when I realized, his eye weren't a shade of green, but more like sea green. Restless like the sea but calm like the green grass.

He was laughing so hard, it sounded like he was having a seizure. His laugh was ringing inside my head giving me a minor migraine.

"Couldn't you stop it?" I asked with a stern expression.

"Why-" He started saying but then stopped when he saw my expression. I realized I just unintentionally gave him my famous death glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I said, trying to apologize for scaring him.

"It's okay." He said, staring into my eyes. An uncomfortable feeling spread all over me.

"It's just your eyes." He stated, "The color."

"What about them?" I asked, my face turning red.

"They're amazing. They look like thunder clouds." He reached toward me but then pulled back. "They're beautiful. Heck, you're beautiful."

I could feel myself turning the deepest shade of red.

It was his turn to become red. He murmured, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I nodded, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well, it's true. You're not ugly." He said, his words left a burning extension onto my skin. "I mean, no one is. But you're just… You. You get me? You're different-" Now, he was just ranting.

I glanced over, his arms were all over the place, he was talking endlessly, and his skin was the color of the tomato.

"I'm just ranting now." He said, "I should stop now."

We looked down at the table until his food came. _That has to be the most awkwardest conversation I ever had,_ I thought _._

The waitress came back with the plates balancing on her hands. She was apparently busy since she came and left without a word.

He pushed the food to the side, placing his hands on front of him. "I guess it's my turn to apologize." He mentioned.

"For what?"

"For that embarrassing comment before. I'm really sorry for sounding all pervert-y."

I let out a chuckle, my cheeks was starting to go back to their normal color. "I accept your apology." I stated.

"Good, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry, I had worse." I reassured him.

"Worse? Like how worse?" He asked.

"Like _I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together_ worse."

"Ugh, I'm not much of a cheesy cheesy pick up liner myself." He said, "Wait, that doesn't sound right."

"It doesn't. Who is in charge of the scripts you have been reading off of?" I asked, sarcastically.

He laughed then snorted, making me laugh. We just laughed in the middle of a crowded cafe like the weirdo freaks we are.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, once our laughs died down.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere."

He grabbed the food from before. Placing the tray in between us, he asked, "Would you like some?"

"Sure." I said, reaching for the french fries. Never turn down an offer of free food.

"You better be paying for this. No slitting the order." I claimed, dripping the french fry into the ketchup.

"Sure, but that makes it a date." He said smirking.

I mentally face-palmed, if that is even possible. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously."

He glanced up at me and said, "I'm afraid we didn't have a proper introduction."

I raised my eyebrow, clearly confused. "Huh?"

"Let's start by names." He said, "I'm Percy."

 _Percy?_ That name sounded familiar in my head, but I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"I'm Annabeth." I answered back.

Percy's sea green eyes grew larger.

"Annabeth? As in Annabeth Chase?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow again and asked, "How do you know my last name?"

He gave me a lopsided grin. "I can't believe it. You're her."

"Her who?" I asked, feeling more and more confused.

"My blind date." He said.

He didn't look anything like I imagined.

"Well, first off," I said, "this is the worst blind date ever."

He laughed, "Seriously, it was. Tomorrow, wanna have a real one?"

"Sure?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

* * *

 **AN: I had this in my head for a long time and now I finally wrote it down. I hope you guys enjoyed this, don't forget to follow me (not the story, many people did that) for more updates. I have wrote a lot of PJO stories, most of them with a person named MAL-DaughterofChaos. Some of them is on my profile ( Masked Love) and the other one is on her profile (Music and Misery). It will be highly appreciated if you could check those out! **

**I am currently working on a SPN/PJO crossover (If you don't know what Supernatural, acronym for SPN, don't read it yet. Watch it first, I dare you. But don't come crying to me with all the pain you have encountered. It really gruesome and horrible, I hate the writers. Okay, enough now...) I am also working on a Destiel Oneshot and a Supernatural story involving a case. I promise more PJO but I am hyped up for SPN!**

 **I will try to publish more chapters for Masked Love and try to help with Music and Misery, but I don't promise you one tomorrow. I am really lazy potato with aching back from school work.**

 **~ CAS**


End file.
